A Midsummer's Nightmare
by Kagome1322
Summary: hi, my names Kagome Higurashi and i have the best boyfried ever....well had and maybe he wasn't so great after all. This is my story of love, betrayal, and heartache.......R&R people!
1. prologue

**AN:** ok so…..this is my first story in a loooong time. But I have a feeling about this one……but I don't know what it is. Most of the story will be in flashbacks, but every now and then it will go to present time and show how Kagome feels while she's looking back on the situation. Oh and I like reviews they make me feel good, sooo if you will please leave me reviews!! xD

**Disclaimer:** none of the following characters are mine. But it is my story so (raspberry)

* * *

**_A Midsummer's Nightmare_**

Hi my names Kagome Higurashi and I have the best boyfriend ever….well had, and maybe he wasn't so great after all. This is my story of love, betrayal, and heartache. It all started about a month ago. I had had a major crush on Kouga for the longest time. He was what every girl dreams of. He was good-looking, charming, romantic, sweet, you name he was it. That's why when he asked me out I was so excited.

**_flashback_**

_I ran home as fast as I could. I couldn't believe it Kouga, yes The Kouga, had just asked me to be his girlfriend, and I couldn't wait to phone Sango and tell her all about it. I flung the front door open and ran to the stairs when my mom stopped me._

_"Kagome dear, where are you going in such a hurry?"_

_"Sorry mom can't talk now, must call Sango it's urgent!" I exclaimed as I quickly continued my journey up the stairs. I ran into Souta said a quick apology and rushed into my room. I jumped on the bed grabbed my phone and called Sango._

_"Moshi moshi" Sango answered_

_"Sango?! Oh my god you will NEVER guess what happened!" I screamed_

_"What?"_

_"You are talking to the newest girlfriend of Kouga!"_

_"The Kouga?!"_

_"YES!"_

_"EEEEK! Really?! You have got to tell me every little detail." She responded. I stayed up all night laughing and talking about everything that had happened._

**_end flashback_**

All the girls had been jealous of me, always glaring whenever they had the chance. Well all of them except one. Kikyo Diputs aka Kinky-hoe, she's hated me sense well forever and also had her eye on Kouga so I figured she'd be pissed but she wasn't. She seemed to not care and acted as if nothing had changed. Yea we still fought but it never had anything to do with my new relationship with Kouga. I didn't let it bug me for long though. While Kouga and I dated he was always so sweet. Buying me things for no reason, showering me with compliments even when I looked my worst. We spent most of our free time together but also made time for our friends. Yes he was perfect or at least I had thought he was at that time.

Too bad it was all an act. And before you think it no he didn't beat me…..it turns out he was unfaithful. He knew every girl wanted him, so he used it to his advantage.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** so umm how was it? Does it make sense and is it bad? You can tell me in a review. If its mean that's ok but please be at least a little gentle……

_Luvers you all,_

_Kagome1322_


	2. Awareness

**AN:** well yea…..I got a few reviews but I would have liked more….I mean come on I asked nicely. Gosh! lol just kidding….

**Disclaimer:** none of the following characters are mine. But it is my story so (raspberry)

* * *

**A Midsummer's Nightmare**

**Well the first time I suspected Kouga's faithless ways was about a week after we started dating. He had been surrounded by a group of girls after school flirting with all eight of them. That Monday had been one of the days that we would spend with our friends instead of each other and he had asked I if I could get a ride from Sango so he could give a few of his friends a ride back to his house. I had said it was fine.**

_**flashback**_

_I walked out of school with Sango. We're headed to the student parking lot when we here some insistent giggling._

_"Oh Kouga, your so cute." said one girl._

_"Oh don't be so modest!" said another._

_"Yes I do suppose your right…." said a familiar male voice chuckling a little._

_We turned the corner to see a guy surrounded by a group of girls, and not just any guy but my guy. My boyfriend was flirting with a large group of girls right in front of me. Well technically he doesn't know I'm here but that still doesn't make it okay! Right?_

_"Hey Kagome, do you see that?" Said Sango._

_"Yes I see it clearly but I don't understand. Kouga said he would be with a group of friends after school and I don't think he even knows most of those girls….." I replied._

_"Well maybe it's not what it looks like, he could be just being polite."_

_"Yea but still where are all his friends Sango? You know, the ones he's giving a ride back to his house."_

_"Oh yea…."_

_"Don't worry about it Sango let's just go" I responded as I began walking again._

**_end flashback_**

**Now that I actually think about it; I still don't know what he was talking about with all those girls, and frankly I'm not really interested either. That day I had been so confused by Kouga's actions. I didn't know why he had lied and Sango couldn't think of anything either. I had went home and asked Sango to leave so I could be alone. I didn't answer the phone and I didn't talk to anyone the rest of that night. I found out later from a friend that Kouga's 'friends' that he had given a ride back to _his_ house consisted of three random girls from his little group outside of school. If I had stayed longer I would've seen them leave with him, none of Kouga's real friends were even in the car. The next day Kouga was his usual self.**

_**flashback**_

_I walked into school and headed for my locker. When I got there Kouga was waiting like always. I walked up to him and he gave me a light peck on the cheek._

_"Morning Kags" he said cheerfully._

_"Good morning Kouga." I replied with no enthusiasm whatsoever._

_"You ok?"_

_"I'm fine, sorry but I have to go. Inuyasha got back last night and I want to talk to him before class starts." I walked away before he even had the chance to respond._

_I walked into homeroom and no one was there yet so I just went and sat in my usual seat by the window and waited. I didn't have to wait long because soon enough Inuyasha waltzed in._

_"Did ya miss me?" he asked._

_"Yea….I guess."_

_"Oh you sound so certain, shows how much people care about me."_

_I laughed lightly and stood up to hug him. We sat back down with him behind me and started to talk._

_"So what's been going on while I was gone?" asked Inuyasha._

_"Well Kouga asked me out…"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yea and we've been going out for about a week but I noticed something yesterday and I think--" I stopped short and turned my head to the door when I heard talking to see Kouga. _

_He was with one of those bimbos from yesterday again, Yura's her name, I found out from Sango._

_"Kouga?" I asked shocked._

_"Kagome….. what are you……doing here?" he asked nervously as he quickly spun around._

_"This is my homeroom too, and I just told you I was coming here so I could talk to Inuyasha. What are **you** doing here?"_

_"Well I was just coming to put my books on my desk."_

_"With Yura's hands on your chest….?" I asked in a somewhat angered tone._

_"I was just admiring his shirt, it's so soft." Yura spoke up as students started walking in, then went to her own homeroom._

_As she was walking away Kouga came over to me. He sat down in the chair next to me and grabbed my hand just like he did every morning._

**_end flashback_**

**Yes, ever sense that day I slowly started realizing things Kouga did just didn't seem to be matching up with the things he was saying.**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** ok so another chapter….and the only reason I wrote it was because I was ubber bored. but seriously people……would it hurt to leave a review? It takes two seconds and it can even be a one-worder……like leave something that's says 'good' or 'bad' I don't care but please leave a review...

**Luvers you all,**

**Kagome1322**


End file.
